Mount Everest
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Going along with my other ones of Ozney. This time Elphaba and Fiyero are going on Mount Everest and they drag along Galinda with them for an adventure none of them will ever forget.


Mount Everest

**Another one in my Ozney series. I guess you could call it a series now. Anyways, they are fun to write so here is one for my favorite ride, Mount Everest.**

**Bubble**

"It's so… tall Elphie, are you sure you want to go on this ride?" asked Galinda hesitantly as she looked with one hand covering her eyes at the looming fake mountain that was placed on the other side of the lake, "I mean, are you sure you won't get scared?"

Galinda laughed nervously at her own sentence and Elphaba looked at her, and shrugged, still wearing her Captain Jack Sparrow hat that she had gotten from the Pirates Of The Caribbean ride.

"Sure, Galinda. I'm game for anything now," answered Elphaba with a wry grin to Fiyero who just laughed.

Galinda twisted her hands together while Nessa and Boq shared some Ozcorn near the edge of the bridge that they were standing on. From where they were they could see Mount Everest very clearly in the not that far distance, and could hear the screams of other roller coasters that were brave enough to go on it.

"You're just saying that cause Galinda got you to go on the Kali River Raft Ride, and Jack Sparrow infuriated you so much that you went on the Pirates one," remarked Fiyero with a grin, and Elphaba frowned, slapping him in the head with her hat.

"Alright then, Galinda are you coming? Nessa? Boq?" asked Elphaba.

Nessarose and Boq both shook their heads, "No," said Nessa, "We'll stay here. We're still exhausted from the River Raft Ride the other day. But you, Galinda, and Fiyero can go on without us!"

Elphaba then turned to Galinda, who bit her lip hard.

"Fine!" said the blonde with both hands up as if to surrender, "I'll go!"

Elphaba smiled, and gave her hat to Nessa, saying she didn't want to lose it on the ride. Then she took hold of Fiyero's arm and held her other arm out for Galinda, who seemed to be teetering on her decision. Finally she laced her arm through Elphaba's and together they walked towards the looming mountain that awaited them.

"What exactly is a Yeti thing?" asked Galinda looking around at the displays in the part of the Animal Ozdom that was mysteriously called 'Russia' a foreign name to native Ozians.

Fiyero looked to Elphaba, who shrugged and looked at the signs once more, "I think it's an Animal… or maybe an animal?"

Galinda sighed, and soon they came to the entrance of the ride. It was early in the morning, it had been around six when they went to the Pirates ride, and now it was about seven.

They walked right into the line, and into these rooms with all of these ancient artifacts claiming that the Yeti thing is real.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at all of the stuff, oohing and aahing while Galinda tapped her foot impatiently, wanting to get this ride done and over with.

"It's pictures, Elphie! Let's just go on the ride before I die of anxiety!" exclaimed Galinda tugging on Elphaba and Fiyero's hands.

Finally they pulled away after looking at a very big footprint…

And to their dismay there was some sort of a line near the ride, and so they had to wait to get on it.

Galinda stood in front of Elphaba and Fiyero, checking herself in her mirror and fluffing out that hair. Elphaba and Fiyero however were reading the sign for the ride, bored.

The sign said:

People who should not ride this ride are…

Pregnant women

Have a medical condition

Back pain

Etc. etc…

AND

This ride goes both forwards and _backwards_ and if you get motion sickness do not ride this ride.

Elphaba looked to Fiyero who whistled and said, "Backwards, huh? Do you think we should tell Galinda?"

Elphaba's face morphed into a coy smile, "Part of me wants to, and the other part says no. Let's just see how it goes."

Just then the line moved up, and soon Elphaba, Fiyero were seated together in a compartment and Galinda in the one in front of them with a six year old girl besides her.

Soon the ride took off fast down the tracks and Galinda screamed, much to the delight of the girl who was sitting besides her.

The ride traveled this way and that, curved around bends and shot upward slowly on a slope that was extremely high up. The slope was going up near the top of the mountain, and Galinda gripped her bar with tight clenched fingers.

"Oh Oz, oh Oz, oh Oz, oh Oz, Elphie!" squeaked the blonde hysterically, "We're gonna die! We're all gonna die on this Ozforsaken ride!"

"Galinda, calm down," said Fiyero who relaxed against his seat putting his arms behind his head, "This is fun."

The blonde's face twitched, "This…. this is fun? We're going to die, how can you say this is fun?"

Fiyero snickered, and Galinda clenched the bar tightly as the ride began to inch itself towards the top of the slope and into the mountain, where it was pitch dark.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell her about the whole backwards thing," remarked Fiyero to Elphaba, who just shook her head.

Then the whole ride lurched forward fast and before they all knew it they were traveling fast into the dark cave, with Galinda screaming all the way. Suddenly they came to a single railroad track that was cut off with half of it bended in the air. The ride stopped and everyone heard it switch gears.

"Yay, now it's time for the backwards part!" exclaimed the little girl besides Galinda with glee.

Galinda's stomach dropped, and she whipped herself around in a rage to glare at her two friends.

"_THIS THING… GOES OZ DARNED BACKWARDS_?" she screeched, her face angry and Elphaba and Fiyero had to hide their laughter behind their hands at her expression.

Then the ride began to move fast backwards, and Galinda whirled back around and screamed as the ride went backwards through a different route in the tunnel.

Then they came to a stop in the middle of the cave, and they heard a low crumble and then tracks breaking.

"Oh Oz, is the ride breaking? Are we going to fall off this thing?" asked Galinda to the little girl.

"No, just listen and watch," said the girl with a slight smile.

Galinda shut her mouth and watched as a monster-Animal or animal thing was shown as a shadow across the cave wall in front of them, and he or she was breaking the tracks. He yelled, screamed, thingy and the ride lurched forward again and swooped down on a deep slope out of the cave and around the mountain so fast that Galinda had no time to scream.

Soon they were back where they started and the ride came to a stop.

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed together when it ended.

"That was awesome! Let's go on again!" he shouted grabbing Elphaba's and an unwilling and terrified Galinda's and leading them outside where Nessa and Boq waited for them.

"So… um how was the ride?" asked Nessa as Galinda passed her, her face still white with terror.

"Great, we're going on again!" said Fiyero with a big old grin, "Wanna come, Galinda?"

Galinda turned to face him, biting her lip furiously and hard. She walked up to him and stared at him in the eye.

"You knew!" she hissed, "You knew that that… that thing went backwards!"

"Yes, Galinda now come on, it was a fun ride!" said Elphaba laughing.

"Fun! Ha! I think I'll head over back to the Pirates ride, or the Kali River Raft Ride! Or I'll go see that Ozdiana Jones thing by myself!" spat out Galinda with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elphaba looked to Fiyero who shrugged his shoulder, "Alright suit yourself!"

"I think that went well," he muttered to Elphaba slyly and she rolled her eyes at him.

With that they slowly headed towards the ride again with Nessa.

Galinda sighed, and turned around to look to see where Boq went when she found herself face to face with a white hairy thing that had black eyes, and stood on two feet, two very massive size feet.

Galinda screamed and jumped back ten feet, only to see that Elphaba, Fiyero, and Nessa laughing at her from behind. She whirled to face them, and then whirled back for the monster person had taken off its head to reveal Boq.

Galinda could have hit him, "BOQ THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" she defended herself, smoothing out her hair as a calming effect.

"I thought it was funny, Ms. Galinda," said Boq with a little chuckle that diminished as soon as the blonde gave him a loathsome glare.

"Okay then, maybe for Galinda's sake we won't go on the ride again. Would that be fine with you, Galinda?" said Elphaba.

She nodded, and walked away from the mountain, "That was not funny at all."

"Maybe next time we'll scare Fiyero, okay?" suggested Elphaba with a smile.

Galinda smiled back at her, "That sounds perfect. I know just the thing."

And with that they crossed the bridge again, and left Mount Everest none of them ever forgetting the memories of this trip, even if they were Galinda screaming her head off on Mount Everest.

THE END


End file.
